Wilson's Heart, Epilogue
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Schuldgefühle sind am furchtbarsten, wenn es niemanden gibt, der sie in dir auslöst. Niemanden außer dir selbst... Spielt direkt nach House 4x16, Im Herzen von Wilson.


Wilson's Heart, Epilogue

Lonely, misanthropic drug addicts  
should die in bus crashes,  
and young do-gooders in love,  
who get dragged out of their apartment  
in the middle of the night, should walk away clean.[…]  
I don't wanna be in pain.  
I don't wanna be miserable.  
And I don't want him to hate me.

_(House, 4x16/Wilson's Heart)_

Unruhig starrte er zur Zimmerdecke über ihm. Die Gedanken, die ihn quälten, wurden immer unerträglicher und raubten ihm den Schlaf, obwohl sein Körper vor Erschöpfung schrie.  
Er war hier gewesen. Wilson hatte nach ihm gesehen, stumm, ohne ein Anzeichen von Wut, Zorn oder Hass in seinem Gesicht. Nur Trauer und Resignation in den Augen.  
Für House war dieser Anblick schlimmer gewesen als die wüsten Beschimpfungen und Vorwürfe, die er erwartet hatte.  
Und dann war sein bester Freund einfach gegangen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Obwohl er bemerkt hatte, dass House aufgewacht war.

Warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Weshalb hatte er ihn nicht angeschrieen? Aus welchem Grund hatte er ihn nicht einmal wütend angesehen?  
Warum ließ er ihn hier mit seinen Gedanken allein? Allein mit dieser Frage, ob ihre Freundschaft nun für immer zerstört war? Wieso erlöste er ihn nicht von dieser verdammten Ungewissheit?

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Cuddy hinüber, die auf dem Sessel neben seinem Bett tief und fest schlief. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht weggehen hören, wenn er nur leise genug war. Vorsichtig ließ er ihre Hand los, die daraufhin von der Matratze rutschte und leicht gegen die Armlehne schlug. Doch seine Vorgesetzte wachte nicht auf.  
Er wusste, er sollte sich eigentlich ausruhen. Doch diesen Rat hatte er die letzten Stunden viel zu oft gehört und dennoch nicht daran gedacht, ihn zu beachten. Warum ihn nicht noch einmal in den Wind schlagen?

Mühsam setzte er sich auf. Er musste diese verfluchten Schläuche loswerden, die in seinem rechten Arm steckten. Und er brauchte eine unauffällige Verkleidung, um hier rauszukommen, ohne bemerkt und wieder zurückgebracht zu werden.  
Entschlossen schwang er beide Beine aus dem Bett. Das starke Schwindelgefühl, das ihn daraufhin erfasste, ließ ihn einige Minuten innehalten und verschnaufen.  
Es nutzte ihm wenig, jetzt schon aus den Latschen zu kippen. Dann würde er den Weg hier raus nie schaffen.  
Als das Krankenzimmer sich nicht mehr vor seinen Augen drehte, wagte er es, aufzustehen und die ersten Schritte zu machen. Er war noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, aber er schaffte es, vorwärts zu kommen, ohne umzufallen.

Ein Fortschritt. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch hier rausschleichen und sich ein Taxi besorgen, das ihn zu Wilsons Wohnung brachte.  
Ein Klacks.  
Er schwankte erneut und hielt nur mühsam das Gleichgewicht. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Stock, der am Kleiderschrank lehnte. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass er fast etwas vergessen hätte.  
Diese verdammten Medikamente benebelten seinen Verstand und behinderten seine Fähigkeit, klar zu denken.  
Oh Gott, wie er es hasste, Patient zu sein!

Er musste eingenickt sein, denn plötzlich schreckte ihn ein lauter Knall aus dem Schlaf.  
Alarmiert setzte sich James Wilson in seinem Bett auf und blinzelte verwirrt in die Dunkelheit. Noch immer hielt er Ambers Notiz an die Brust gepresst, die Tränen auf seinen Wangen waren noch nicht vollständig getrocknet.  
Dennoch erhob er sich langsam, um nachzusehen, was das laute Geräusch verursacht hatte. Eher mechanisch als wirklich bewusst tappte er in Richtung Badezimmer, wo er den Ursprung des Krachs vermutete.  
Eigentlich war es ihm egal, was passiert war. Selbst wenn ein Einbrecher gerade das Apartment nach wertvollen Gegenständen durchsuchte, würde er diesen nicht davon abhalten.  
Im Moment hatte er einfach nicht mehr die Kraft für so etwas.

Durch die halbgeöffnete Badezimmertür konnte er schon von Flur aus entdecken, dass eine dunkle Gestalt auf den Fliesen lag und sich nun stöhnend hochzustemmen versuchte.  
Als er das längliche Etwas neben der Person als Gehstock erkannte, wusste er sofort, wer sich da in seiner Wohnung befand.  
Seufzend öffnete er die Tür ganz, schaltete das Licht an, stieg über House hinweg und schloss das Fenster, durch das sein Freund in die Wohnung gelangt war.  
„Was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht eigentlich in einem Krankenbett liegen und dich ausruhen?", erkundigte er sich und ein kleiner Teil von ihm bemerkte mit Entsetzen, wie teilnahmslos er klang.  
Als würde ihn die Gesundheit seines besten Freundes gar nicht mehr interessieren.

Er hörte, wie sich der Andere mühsam aufrappelte. „Du bist einfach gegangen."  
Diese Worte waren eindeutig ein Vorwurf, anklagend und doch voller unausgesprochener Befürchtungen. Als würde House jeden Moment erwarten, dass sich Wilson mit hasserfüllter Miene auf ihn stürzte, um ihn zu würgen.  
Nein, wahrscheinlich wünschte er es sich sogar, um seine Schuldgefühle irgendwie loszuwerden. Ihm ging es hier mal wieder nur um ihn selbst, nicht um seinen Freund.  
„Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?"  
Er wagte es immer noch nicht, sich zu House umzudrehen, sondern starrte weiterhin gedankenverloren zum Fenster hinaus. Selbst wenn der trostlose Anblick einer steinernen Häuserwand, vor dem sich das Gerüst der Feuerleiter direkt vor der Scheibe abhob, verdammt unspektakulär war.  
Sein Verhalten schien seinen ungebetenen Gast langsam wütend werden zu lassen. „Mich anschreien. Mir sagen, dass ich ein egoistischer Scheißkerl bin, der deine Freundin auf dem Gewissen hat, weil er sich zugeschüttet hat und jemanden brauchte, der ihn nach Hause bringt. Weil er zugelassen hat, dass die Frau, die du liebst, in diesen verfluchten Bus steigt und deswegen draufgegangen ist. Weil er sich nicht einfach ein Taxi gerufen hat, sondern dich, seinen ganz persönlichen Chauffeur, anrufen musste, Amber am Apparat hatte und sie dazu gebracht hat, ihn abzuholen."

Über Wilsons Gesicht glitt ein widerwilliges Lächeln. „Wieso hätte ich dir das sagen sollen? Warum hätte ich dich anschreien und dir Vorwürfe machen sollen? Das kannst du doch selbst am besten, wie's aussieht."  
Sein Tonfall klang bitter, sogar leicht bösartig, wenn man den trockenen Sarkasmus bedachte, mit dem er den letzten Satz aussprach.  
House seufzte leise hinter ihm. „Weil ich dann immer noch nicht wüsste, was in dir vorgeht.", murmelte er.  
,Als ob dich das wirklich interessieren würde.'. ging es Wilson durch den Kopf, bevor er sich langsam zu dem Anderen umdrehte. „Du willst wirklich wissen, wie ich mich fühle?", konterte er unwirsch und mit eindeutiger Frustration in der Stimme.  
House zuckte merklich zusammen und spannte sich an, was sein Freund deutlich an seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Es wirkte, als erwarte er jeden Moment einen saftigen Kinnhaken aus Wilsons Richtung.

Dieser senkte resigniert den Kopf. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ich fühle gar nichts. Überhaupt nichts." Er blickte auf und sah für einen kurzen Moment Betroffenheit in House' Miene aufblitzen.  
Ungerührt fuhr er fort. „Da ist nichts. Keine Wut, kein Zorn,..." Sein Blick wanderte ziellos durch den Raum, hilflos auf der Suche nach einem Fixpunkt, auf den er sich konzentrieren konnte, um diese Betroffenheit nicht ständig vor Augen zu haben. Selbst wenn sich sein Freund längst wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und sein Gesicht erneut zu einer stirnrunzelnden Maske erstarrt war. Als wäre Wilson ein interessantes Versuchsobjekt, dessen Reaktionen er studieren wollte.  
Natürlich traf das nicht zu, aber House würde den Teufel tun und dies zugeben. Auch wenn seine ganze Haltung verriet, wie sehr er sich eine eindeutige Antwort wünschte, um endlich mit seinen Schuldgefühlen abschließen zu können.

Seine nächsten Worte bestätigten dies. „Schlag mich!"  
Widerwillig kicherte Wilson leise, obwohl ihm eigentlich eher zum Weinen zumute war. Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf und wurde wieder ernst. „Nein. Dazu habe ich im Moment keine Kraft."  
Doch so schnell gab House nicht auf. Ein Hauch von Verzweiflung legte sich in seine Stimme. „Na los! Ich habe Amber getötet. Meinetwegen ist sie in den Bus gestiegen. Meinetwegen hat sie die Nacht nicht in eurem, sondern in einem Krankenbett verbracht und ist darin gestorben. Also schlag mich endlich!"  
Seufzend blickte ihm sein Freund direkt in die Augen. Frustration und verzweifelte Wut lagen darin. „Hör mal, ich würde dich liebend gern schlagen. Oder dich anbrüllen. Oder wütend auf dich sein und einen Streit mit dir anfangen. Doch das bringt sie nicht zurück. Nichts davon."

„Aber es würde diese Trauermiene vertreiben." House begann, wild zu gestikulieren und mit seinem Gehstock vor Wilsons Nase herumzufuchteln, als wolle er so eine gewalttätige Reaktion provozieren.  
Unendlich müde und psychisch vollkommen erschöpft sah dieser ihm dabei zu, wie er sich immer mehr in seinen Vortrag hineinsteigerte. „Diese Niedergeschlagenheit, die irgendwann damit endet, dass du abends zu Bett gehst und nie wieder aufstehen willst. Du kannst nicht einfach so aufgeben."  
Nachdenklich senkte Wilson erneut den Kopf. „Ich war wütend. Wütend auf dich, wütend auf diesen verfluchten Busfahrer, wütend auf Amber, weil sie dich abholen ging und ausgerechnet mit dir in diesen Bus gestiegen ist und wütend auf mich, da ich sie nicht retten konnte und die Maschine abstellen musste. Ich war sogar für eine Zeitlang wütend auf Gott. Und dann..." Er seufzte resigniert. „Und dann habe ich mich von Amber verabschiedet. Sie sagte, es wäre okay, dass sie sterben müsse. Ich..." Für einen kurzen Moment brach seine Stimme. Er schniefte leise, bevor er sich wieder fing. „Ich fragte sie, warum sie nicht wütend wäre. Und sie meinte, Wut wäre nicht das letzte Gefühl, das sie in ihrem Leben fühlen wolle."

House senkte den Blick und nickte dann leicht. Seine Miene verriet, dass er verstand. „Es hat dir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen."  
Über Wilsons Gesicht glitt ein leichtes Lächeln. So konnte man es auch ausdrücken. „Es war, als würde sie mir sagen wollen, dass die Wut über die Umstände ihres Todes nur Zeitverschwendung wäre. Dass ich damit nur wertvolle Minuten vergeude, die ich weitaus sinnvoller verbringen könnte."  
„Das ist sentimentaler Schwachsinn.", unterbrach ihn sein Freund leicht ungehalten.  
Ja, das war der House, den er kannte. Der Pessimist, der immer alles schlecht machen musste, um sich selbst besser zu fühlen. Und um zu verhindern, enttäuscht und verletzt zu werden.  
„Ja, vielleicht." Wilson wich den Blicken des Anderen nachdenklich aus. Doch dann stieg Trotz und der Wunsch in ihm hoch, sich nicht so einfach runterziehen zu lassen. Schließlich gaben ihm Ambers Worte Kraft, Kraft dafür, nicht einfach loszustürmen und irgendeinen unschuldigen Sündenbock zu finden und zu bestrafen, nur um sich besser zu fühlen. Denn das würde er nicht. Das würde ihm seine Geliebte auch nicht wiederbringen und den Schmerz über ihren Tod einfach so verschwinden lassen.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah House direkt in die Augen. „Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Das kann ich noch nicht sagen."  
In das Gesicht seines Freundes schlich sich Überraschung und eine Spur von Fassungslosigkeit. House erkannte also, dass es ihm ernst war.  
„Ich brauche Zeit. Zeit zum Nachdenken. Über mich, über mein Leben, wie es weitergehen soll. Und dafür muss ich allein sein. Wahrscheinlich nicht nur heute Nacht oder die nächsten Tage, sondern vielleicht sogar mehrere Wochen. Bis ich mir nicht über gewisse Dinge klar geworden bin, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, was ich im Hinblick auf deine Beteiligung bei dieser Sache fühle."  
Er war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie förmlich und ablehnend er klang. Und wie bestimmt er plötzlich auftrat.  
House' Fassungslosigkeit war diesem nun sehr deutlich anzumerken.  
Doch Wilson setzte noch einen drauf. „Deshalb möchte ich, dass du jetzt gehst."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zwängte er sich an seinem Freund vorbei, löschte das Licht und verließ das Badezimmer.

Allein und immer noch voller Schuldgefühle blieb House im Raum zurück.  
Der unbeugsame Wille, der ihn hierher geführt, ihn aufrecht gehalten hatte, bis er auf den Badezimmerboden geknallt war, war gebrochen.  
Verloren stand er da, den Blick stur geradeaus auf das Fenster und die Feuerleiter gerichtet, durch die er in die Wohnung gelangt war, und kämpfte darum, stehen zu bleiben und nicht vor lauter Erschöpfung umzukippen. Sein Gehstock, den er krampfhaft umklammert hielt, half ihm dabei.  
Wilson hatte ihn vertröstet, ihn mit seinen Selbstvorwürfen allein gelassen, ohne ihn davon zu erlösen. Und das schon zum zweiten Mal.  
Er hörte, wie Wilson sich wieder zu Bett legte, und wusste, dass er heute Nacht nichts mehr erreichen würde. Nicht mehr erfahren würde, ob sein Freund ihm jemals verzeihen konnte.  
Seufzend drehte er sich um, stolperte so leise wie möglich durch das Apartment zur Eingangstür und verließ die Wohnung mit einem letzten, leidvollen Blick in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Ende

4


End file.
